Percakapan Biasa
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: Satu. Antara negara dan rakyatnya. Antara seorang rakyat yang nyaris membunuh negaranya dengan sambel terasi dan seorang negara yang tertimpa tas di bus. Dan sawah menjadi saksi bisu. /T for sensitive topic. Absurd. Mind to read?/


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu

**Warning:** Topik sedikit sensitif. Buat yang ga biasa, bisa close tab atau teken tombol back.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

Hari itu panas sekali. Seakan matahari sedang berbahagia dan tersenyum lebar. Bahkan personifikasi negara tropis seperti Indonesia pun merasa panas hari ini _kebangeten_.

'Kalau begini sih mending aku kabur ke Jaya Wijaya[1] aja.' Rutuknya dalam hati sambil terus melangkah di pematang sawah yang kering.

Ya, personifikasi berkulit sawo matang itu sedang dalam mode kabur-dari-rapat nya. Sudah pusing sekali dia melihat rakyatnya bertukar caci maki karena memikirkan keuntungan diri sendiri. Atau untuk yang sama sekali tak peduli, lebih memilih pergi ke alam mimpi, padahal mereka di dalam ruang rapat yang konon 'katanya' suci.

'Blah, apanya yang wakil rakyat? Wakil kelompok iya.' Dengan pikiran seperti itu dia menyelinap keluar dari gedung beratap hijau itu. Lagi. Mudah, karena tak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Tak punya tujuan, dia ikuti saja kakinya melangkah. Membiarkan dirinya membeli tiket bus kelas ekonomi. Berdesakan dengan rakyatnya. Indonesia tidak membencinya, sungguh. Dia jadi mengerti keadaan rakyatnya. Tersiksa oleh bau badan para pria, tak bisa tidur oleh rengekan anak kecil, dan tertimpa tas dari rak diatas kepala karena jalanan yang berguncang.

Maka sampailah ia disini, entah dimananya Jawa Tengah. Dia memang senang sekali berada di tengah lautan padi. Merasakan betapa kecilnya diri di hamparan besarnya jagat raya. Merasakan angin mengelus wajah, mengacak rambut, dan membuat matanya berair karena kelilipan. Dia senang sekali, nyaman, sepi. Sampai si matahari iri dan panasnya tiba-tiba jadi _mentereng_. Membuatnya beranjak dari ritual menenangkan diri dan mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Dia masih merutuk dan melangkah lebar-lebar saat tiba-tiba dilihatnya sesosok gadis muda dikejauhan melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya. Indonesia mengangkat tangan menutupi bagian atas penglihatannya menghalangi silau si matahari. Dilihatnya si gadis berlari kecil kearahnya, dan sampai didepannya tak lama kemudian.

"Mba Nesia ngapain disini?"

Nesia mengerenyitkan alis, 'Kayak pernah liat..'

Gadis itu tertawa renyah dan berkata, "Mba lupa ya? Aku Melati mba! Yang waktu itu ngasih tumpangan waktu busnya mba mogok."

'Ah, cewek Jakarta yang pindah kesini.'

"Ah, iya iya inget aku sekarang! Apa kabar kamu Mel?" Tanya Indonesia sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Baik mba." Jawab Melati pendek sambil mencium tangan Indonesia.

"Heh! Kamu ini ngapain cium tangan segala! Salaman tau salaman." Ujar Indonesia risih sambil menarik tangannya. Entah, rakyatnya itu mau yang tua atau muda pasti kalau diulurkan tangan malah cium tangan. Indonesia cukup risih juga.

"Ehehehe.. Maaf mba, reflek." Jawaban Melati itu sama seperti jawaban semua rakyatnya.

"Dasar kamu ini. Eh kamu ngapain panas-panas disini? Belum waktu panen kan?"

"Mba sendiri lagi apa disini sendirian? Ikut aku aja yuk, panas nih." Tipikal. Ditanya malah tanya balik.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Indonesia, Melati berbalik dan melangkah menuju pondokan dikejauhan. Merasa tak ada tujuan, akhirnya Indonesia mengikuti.

Penasaran, Indonesia akhirnya bertanya, "Kamu ngapain toh Mel, panas-panas diluar sendirian?"

"Aku pengen makan diluar mba, males dirumah _sumpek_." Jawabnya sambil menengok.

"Lah orang tuamu mana?"

"Lagi balik Jakarta mba." Jawabnya pendek.

Indonesia hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali berjalan. Tidak sampai lima belas menit, mereka sampai. Pondok itu tidak terlalu besar, tanpa tembok dan beberapa pohon pisang tumbuh liar dikanan-kirinya. Indonesia langsung duduk dan menselonjorkan kakinya. Pegal.

"Haaahh.. Panasss..." Ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata dan menyenderkan punggung di salah satu tiang pondokan. Melati hanya tertawa kecil dan menaruh rantang serta botol airnya.

"Mba, kalau mau minum ambil aja. Tapi maaf ya, satu botol berdua." Katanya sambil berdiri menuju pohon pisang yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Gapapa. Makasih Mel!" Ujarnya menyambar botol air didepannya. Sambil minum, Indonesia memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan rakyatnya.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat kecil dari saku belakangnya, memotong satu dahan pohon pisang, memisahkan daun pisang dari batangnya, melipat dan menyimpan kembali pisaunya ditempat yang sama. Indonesia tertegun dan menyudahi minumnya.

"Kamu kemana-mana bawa piso?" Tanyanya sambil menutup botol ditangannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum malu sebelum menjawab, "Iya mba. Dikasih Bapak buat jaga-jaga. Katanya sekarang jaman _edan_, harus waspada terus."

Indonesia hanya bisa tersenyum patah. 'Kok rasanya jadi sama pas ada londo dulu, perempuan bawa piso takut diapa-apain. Duh, bung Karno, bung Hatta, kita ini merdeka ndak sih?'

"Tapi ya kamu masih keluyuran di luar sendirian gini?"

"Hehe.. Abis _sumpek_ mba. Pengen makan diluar sekali-kali." Jawabnya sambil membelah daun pisang tadi.

"Biarpun panas-panas?"

"Ini sih panasnya panas alami mba. Panas matahari. Lha kalau Jakarta? Panasnya panas polusi! Ndak sehatnya dobel." Sekarang gadis itu membongkar rantangnya.

"Mba udah makan belum? Ini aku bikin bisa buat berdua kok."

"Udah, aku gampang lah. Kamu makan aja." Jawab Indonesia percaya diri yang dikhianati perutnya yang berbunyi.

"Hahaha.. Gapapa mba, ayo makan nih."

Meringis, Indonesia menjawab pendek, "_Yo wis lah_. Aku makan ya." Beginilah jadi negara penuh budaya, logatnya bisa kental dan berganti-ganti.

"Ayo nih silakan. Tapi lauk seadanya ya." Ujar melati.

Nesia menatap makanan didepannya sambil meneguk liur. Ada gepuk daging dengan taburan bawang goreng, ikan asin goreng, sambel terasi, sayur asem, lalap rebusan labu, timun dan kemangi. Ditambah nasi hangat beralas daun pisang yang disodorkan Melati padanya.

'Wah ini sih surga dunia.'

"Ayo mba dimakan." Kata Melati sambil mengambil nasinya sendiri.

Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, Indonesia mencomot semua makanan dan menaruh didaun pisangnya. Dan ketika dia menyuapkan colekan sambel terasi dengan gepuk daging, desis kata "Mantapp.." tak bisa ditahannya.

Melati terkekeh melihat tingkah negaranya.

"Enak toh mba?" Tanyanya sebelum mengunyah ikan asin.

"Banget Mel. Ini sambelnya apalagi, waduh toopp." Jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Melati nyengir kuda. Malu dan bangga.

"Eh ini aku _kobok_ ga papa toh sayur asemnya?" Tanya Indonesia sambil menatap nafsu sayur asem di rantang.

"Iya ndak papa mba, maaf aku ndak bawa sendok. Aku pikir bakal makan sendirian." Jawab Melati.

Setelah menelan daun melinjo dari sayur asemnya, Indonesia berujar, "Kamu nih aneh. Makan mana enak sendirian. Enakan gini toh? Bareng-bareng? Makan sayur _kobok_?" diakhiri tawa kecil.

Melati juga tertawa kecil dan menjawab, "Iya mba. Ya tapi mau gimana ndak ada yang bisa diajak."

Indonesia menelan rebusan labu dan bertanya dengan nada bercanda, "_Mosok_ kamu ndak punya pacar sih _nduk_?"

Sambil mengambil sambel terasi lagi, Melati menjawab ringan, "LDR mba. Dia dapet beasiswa ke Belanda."

Nesia ber 'Ooh' tanpa suara dan menyuapkan nasinya lagi. Sesaat hening hadir dan angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Memberi sedikit kesejukan ditengah teriknya matahari.

'_Mbok _ya dari tadi kek ada angin gitu. Panasnya ampun-ampunan gini kok yaa..' Batin Nesia sambil memandang tanaman padi muda yang bergoyang menghampar sejauh mata memandang.

"Mba Nesia." Panggil Melati memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Mba ada hubungan apa sama Amerika?"

"Buh! Uhuk uhuk! Erg.."

Sungguh, tersedak ikan asin dan sambel terasi tidak dia sarankan sama sekali. Apalagi penyebabnya pertanyaan polos nan naif dari rakyat sendiri. Membuatnya langsung berpikir 'Ada ga sih orang mati karena sambel terasi?'

"Eh, mba ga apa-apa? Minum dulu mba!" Melati menyodorkan botol air minum yang sudah terbuka dengan muka cemas.

Indonesia meneguk airnya dengan nafsu, berusaha menghilang panas ditenggorokannya. _Courtesy by _sambel terasi.

Setelah hampir menghabiskan air di botol satu liter itu Nesia akhirnya lega.

"_Nduk.._" Katanya pendek, tarik nafas, dan dia melanjutkan, "Maksudmu apa toh nanya gitu?"

Melati mengambil botol dari Nesia, menutup dan menaruhnya sebelum menjawab, "Maaf mba. Aku tuh penasaran aja. Aku baca di internet mba. Soal ekonomi kita, militer, politik, bahkan kejadian-kejadian yang udah dulu-dulu. Selalu ada Amerikanya mba. Aku kok ya sedih ya kesel juga. Apalagi ada yang bilang, 'Indonesia itu pacarnya koko mao tapi selingkuh sama paman sam dan pernah di-pedekate-in papa bear'. Aku sedih, sakit hati juga mba. Kok ya segitunya amat, mending kalau dia bisa berbuat sesuatu ndak cuma ngomong doang. Di internet lagi."

Kemudian hening. Baik Indonesia dan Melati entah kenapa merasa kenyang mendadak, padahal makanan masih menari-nari didepan mereka.

Indonesia menarik nafas.

"_Nduk.._ Biar gitu kamu masih bangga ga sama negaramu?"

"Bangga lah mba. Walaupun gimana ya aku lahir disini, makan dari sini, minum airnya. _Mosok_ aku ndak ada ikatan sama dia." Jawaban spontan Melati sukses membuat Indonesia merona merah.

"_Wih_, aku senang banget punya rakyat bangga sama aku." Indonesia tertawa, tapi di mata Melati ada sedih dan gugup di wajah negaranya itu, "Maaf ya. Negaramu ini masih terlalu polos, terlalu naif, dan bodoh. Sampe bisa diteken negara lain. Bahkan banyak rakyatnya yang jadi rakyat negara lain. Doakan aku ya nduk, moga-moga aku—kita –bisa berdiri sendiri lagi. Bangkit lagi."

Melati hanya bisa mengangguk, menahan air mata.

"Lucu. Waktu tahun empat lima si londo bilang ke aku, '_Dische_[2], kamu itu harusnya bersyukur, aku jajah, jadi gak ada yang deket-deket kamu. Kamu itu terlalu cantik, terlalu indah, terlalu banyak yang pengen tapi juga takut sama kamu. Ya hati-hati aja, jadi negara itu susah.' katanya. Waktu itu sih aku sikut perutnya, tapi sekarang rasanya aku ngerti kata-katanya. Jadi negara itu ga gampang, harus sakit, harus luka. Tapi ya selama aku punya rakyat yang dukung, doakan, dan kerja untuk berubah, aku pasti sanggup." Jelas Indonesia panjang lebar diakhiri senyum tulus.

Melati tak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Sesengukan, ia berkata, "Iya mba, kita pasti bisa mba. Jadi lebih baik dan tidak bergantung siapa-siapa."

Nyengir, Indonesia mengambil labu siam lagi, "Ya sudah, ayo sekarang habiskan makannya. Kasian dewi Sri[3] capek-capek numbuhi, ndak dihabiskan."

Melati mengangguk, menghapus air matanya, dan menyuap lagi. Indonesia tersenyum melihatnya. Penatnya sedikit hilang. Dia tahu keadaannya tak bisa dibilang baik, tapi dia juga tahu dia tak akan kemana-mana kalau tak berubah.

'Eyang gajah[4], bung Karno, lihati aku terus ya. Doakan dari sana kita bangkit sekali lagi dan tidak jatuh lagi.' doanya dalam hati, sambil mengigiti timun.

'Agar seluruh rakyatku bisa merasakan surga dunia seperti aku saat ini.'

.

_Kulihat Ibu Pertiwi_

_Air matanya berlinang, merintih, dan berdoa_

.

.

[1] Satu-satunya pegunungan bersalju di wilayah Indonesia. Terletak di Irian Jaya.

[2] Indische; panggilan dari Belanda untuk Indonesia

[3] Dewi Kesuburan; Dewi padi

[4] Panggilan Indonesia untuk Patih Gajah Mada

* * *

.

**Note:**

Hullo.. Terima kasih sudah mau baca :D/

Okey, sebenernya ini tulisan iseng aja yang tanpa sadar aku lanjutin, yang dengan sadar aku publish =_= Makanya, kalau ada yang salah soal logat atau apapun di fik ini, jangan ragu komen ya. Hum, sebenernya juga, aku punya beberapa draft iseng lain yang isinya sama seperti ini. Percakapan sederhana nation dengan nation atau nation dengan rakyatnya. Jadi mungkin nantin fik ini aku bakal jadiin kumpulan fict. Walaupun gatau juga updatenya kapan :D

Oh, satu lagi. Kenapa disini Indonesia menggunakan bahasa Jawa, itu karena dia cuma refleks membalas perkataan Melati yang pakai Bahasa Jawa. Bukan berarti dia lupa sumpah pemuda atau apa. Saya membuat seperti itu sama sekali tidak ada niat/maksud untuk mendiskriminasi/diskredit bahasa/suku lain. **Saya berani jamin itu**. Dan disini sebenarnya saya selipkan salah satu **headcannon saya**, yaitu nation kalau berada di wilayah/propinsi/state tertentu, dia akan refleks bercakap-cakap dengan dialek/bahasa disitu. Tapi tentu, mereka bisa switch ke bahasa nasional mereka sesuka hati. Saya harap hal ini tidak menimbulkan salah paham untuk seterus dan kedepannya :)

Terus, untuk sumber Melati melihat berita/info itu darimana. Saya ga bisa ngasih tahu karena sumbernya udah ga bisa dibuka dan ga saya bookmark juga. Jadi udah _gone with the wind_ dan saya ga berniat mengubek-ubek jagat internet yang luas ini :) Biarkanlah itu ada dikepala saya saja ya? :D

Begitulah..

Silakan Reviewnya.. Jangan flamenya ya.. :D

Salam,

Sakurazaka Ohime

**Log:** 26 April 2013 8:14 AM


End file.
